


Our Secret

by kittybenzedrine



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittybenzedrine/pseuds/kittybenzedrine
Summary: "This is our secret," Faith Seed whispers into the room, her breath warm on Deputy Grace Wilson's face.





	Our Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short drabble that I wanted to get out.

"This is our secret," Faith Seed whispers into the room, her breath warm on Grace's face.

Which part, Grace wants to ask, is the secret? Which part of this is the particular secret that needs to be kept? What exactly of this little thing is the biggest secret, which piece needs to be kept guarded the closest?

Is it the part where Faith is going against Joseph? Sure, if one of them can bring the Deputy 'to the light' so to speak, it would be rejoiced. But Faith is going well behind his back, breaking one of their biggest rules of 'no fornication'. Laying together in a little secluded house, trembling against the other and joining their flesh as one, holding tight until the sun threatens to come up and one of them has to leave. She's almost been caught by John, being in his territory and all, but they've been okay so far.

Or it it that Grace is also going behind the backs of like, half of Hope County? She's pretty sure that she'd get some flak if maybe she was fucking a Peggie, but most would eventually let it go. Everyone needs to de-stress. But here she is, cleaving with the literal enemy, with the woman who has warped and damaged the loved ones of too many people that Grace knows. Is it that she's readily and willingly fucking the enemy, while said enemy continues to slowly Bliss her boss until he loses his mind?

Is it how they meet like this twice a week? How they come together in this house, mouths wetly meeting as soon as the door is shut, tearing at the other's clothes like they're going to drown if they can't touch the other's body?

Can it be because Grace is ignoring her duties? Fucking Faith Seed instead of trying to get Hudson out of John's bunker? Instead of trying to free Staci from the torture and brainwashing of Jacob's place? Is it that she still can't quite negotiate Earl's freedom, can only manage to get Faith to go easy on him?

Is it that Grace is quietly going behind Faith's back, trying to figure out how to get someone out? She's working hard, keeping her own secrets. Trying to figure out who's best suited to sneaking out of Hope County and getting to Missoula, to get someone to rat on Nancy and send in the National Guard? Is it that she's going to spin the same story that Faith is, that Faith was forced into this? To get her girlfriend a lighter sentence despite all the atrocities she's committed?

But Grace just nods. "It's our secret," she agrees, letting her bare body relax under Faith's before their mouths come together.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always very appreciative of your comments and kudos, so don't be shy about leaving either of those!
> 
> I have [my blog](http://iwillpooponthefloor.tumblr.com) on tumblr, if you'd like to check that out.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
